1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack, and more particularly to a multi-functional rack for a whiteboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional rack for a whiteboard includes a front rod assembly and a rear rod assembly connected to the front rod assembly. Each of the two rod assemblies has a first tube, a second tube telescopically received in the first tube, and a third tube telescopically received in the second tube. A first lock mechanism is disposed between the first tube and the second tube. When adjusting a height of the whiteboard, the second tube is longitudinally movable relative to the first tube, and the third tube is longitudinally movable relative to the second tube. A second lock mechanism is disposed between the second tube and the third tube. Each lock mechanism is provided for pressing a space between the tubes to fix a height of the conventional rack.
The conventional rack is provided for arranging whiteboard positioned thereon. However, the whiteboard is usually operated with a computer and a projector. The conventional rack could not easily combine with the computer, the projector, and the whiteboard for cooperating together. Furthermore, the lock mechanism is simply fixed the tubes for maintain the height of the conventional rack. When bearing a heavy whiteboard, the lock mechanism may not support a weight of the heavy whiteboard such that the tubes are slid relative to each other and not to provide a supporting effect.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional rack for the whiteboard.